Blue Sky
by SooYong
Summary: Mungkin keduanya pernah saling mengenal di masa lalu, ya , hanya kenal. Tidak ada rasa, tidak ada hubungan, tapi masa lalu itu sangat membekas di hati salah satu pihak, karena setelah malam itu berlalu, keduanya kembali menjadi orang asing.


~BLUE SKY~

.

Chanbaek (GS)

.

Oneshot

Tidak suka? Jangan dibaca, karena tulisan saya masih jauh dari kata bagus

.

.

.

Melakukan penerbangan bukan hal yang asing bagi Baekhyun. Ini bukan pertama kalinya gadis itu menaiki sebuah pesawat dari Negaranya ke Negara asing lainya, tapi kali ini terasa berbeda karena saat di bandara dia mendapati banyak sekali orang-orang berkerumun layaknya menyambut seorang Idola.

Tapi seingat Baekhyun, hari ini tidak ada Idola yang melakukan penerbangan, walaupun Baekhyun tidak terlalu tertarik dengan para Idola, setidaknya Baekhyun pernah melihat mereka di pemberitaan televisi.

"Apa perduliku"

Baekhyun meneruskan langkahnya menuju ruang tunggu, saat beberapa pria berbadan besar serupa Body guard tengah mengawal seorang pria yang menjadi penyebab orang-orang berkerumun.

'Sepopuler itukah orang ini?'

Setidaknya Baekhyun bisa bernafas lega karena jalan menuju tempat itu tidak lagi ramai dengan orang-orang yang tadi berkerumun. Baekhyun menunggu di zona yang sudah ditunjukan oleh petugas, ruang tunggu tampak lengang sebelum akhirnya kembali gaduh dengan beberapa orang pengawal bertubuh besar tengah memandu jalan bagi seorang pria bertubuh tinggi yang dia lihat beberapa saat lalu, kali ini Baekhyun bisa melihat jelas wajah pria yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian itu, wajah pria itu terlihat dingin dan tidak bersahabat, dan potongan rambut under cut yang diwarnai dengan warna silver membuat kesan angkuh semakin terlihat di wajah pria yang kini duduk tepat di depan nya.

Baekhyun melihatnya sekilas, dan pria itu pun menatap dingin pada Baekhyun, tapi tak lama Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatianya pada sebuah buku yang terlanjur dia buka untuk melanjutkan bacaanya yang sempat terhenti karena harus check in dan mencari tempat duduk di ruang tunggu.

Baekhyun samar mendengar bisik-bisik orang di sekitarnya, entahlah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Baekhyun tidak terlalu perduli. Karena hanya terdengar tengah memuji ketampanan pria yang duduk di hadapanya itu. Baekhyun melirik selilas penampilan pria yang dibicarakan sangat tampan itu.

'Ya, dia memang tampan, tapi wajahnya menakutkan'

Baekhyun kembali fokus pada buku bacaanya yang sayang jika harus dihentikan, tapi sialnya, Baekhyun benar-benar harus menghentikanya karena panggilan untuk penumpang pesawat yang akan ia naiki sudah disuarakan.

"Haah, kapan aku bisa selesai membaca ini?"

Baekhyun bergumam pelan, gadis itu lagi-lagi harus menunda untuk membaca novel yang dia bawa, sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mengantri untuk memasuki pesawat yang akan dia naiki.

~Blue Sky~

Untuk penerbangan kali ini, Baekhyun sengaja memilih kelas satu, pasalnya gadis itu kesal karena pihak perusahaan tempatnya bekerja memaksa Baekhyun untuk mewakili perusahaan untuk menghadiri pembukaan Resort yang ada di Jepang, bukan perusahaan, tepatnya Direktur perusahaannya. Resort itu hasil kerjasama dengan anak perusahaan dari 'Phoenix Group' yang berada di Jepang.

Bukan karena menjadi perwakilan yang membuat Baekhyun kesal, tapi ini adalah waktu libur hari Chuseok. Baekhyun seharusnya berada di rumah keluarganya di Bucheon dan memakan hidangan khas hari Chuseok bukan berada di pesawat menuju jepang. Baekhyun tidak habis pikir, kenapa harus dia yang mewakili, bukan Direktur atau jajaran petinggi perusahaan lainya, Baekhyun hanyalah kepala bagian marketing, memang pekerjaanya mengharuskan dirinya membina hubungan baik dengan konsumen, tapi jika pembukaan sebuah Resort, Baekhyun rasa itu bukan tugasnya, terlebih itu berada di Jepang, bukan di Korea.

"Aku akan meminta mereka mengganti hari liburku menjadi 5x lipat, apa-apaan mereka" Baekhyun menggerutu kesal, novel yang dia bawa pun hanya disimpan di tempat duduk yang berada di sampingnya begitu saja sebelum menutup matanya dengan penutup.

"Sebaiknya aku tidur"

Ya, Baekhyun akan memanfaatkan waktu 3 jam di pesawatnya untuk beristirahat.

"Nona, apa ini bukumu?"

Suara berat seorang pria membuat Baekhyun urung memejamkan matanya, matanya masih terbuka lebar di balik penutup mata, tapi Baekhyun enggan menjawab pria yang ternyata mempunyai tempat duduk di sampingnya itu.

Baekhyun tidak bergeming, pria itu mungkin kesal dengan sikap Bakehyun dan meletakan buku setebal 500 halaman itu di pangkuan gadis itu. Baekhyun masih tidak bergeming, sebut saja dirinya tidak sopan, tapi demi apapun matanya sudah sangat berat.

Baekhyun benar-benar tertidur selama perjalanan. Hingga pesawat akan mendarat 15 menit lagi, Baekhyun baru membuka matanya juga penutup yang menutupinya.

Baekhyun melihat pria yang duduk di sampingnya yang masih terpejam. Gadis itu terkejut saat mendapati pria berwajah sombong yang dia temui di Bandara itu tengah duduk di sampingnya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak perduli, dan kembali bersikap biasa untuk menutupi keterkejutanya.

"Apa wajahku terlalu tampan, sampai kau melihatku seperti itu Nona?"

Pria itu tanpa membuka matanya, entah darimana pria itu tahu jika Baekhyun menatapnya tidak berkedip. Wajahnya memang hampir sempurna serupa dewa Eros, pria itu sangat tampan.

"Apa kau sedang mengagumi ketampananku Nona?" kali ini pria itu membuka matanya dan menatap Baekhyun tepat di matanya.

Gadis itu tidak biasa ditatap seperti itu, Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke sembarang arah, kemanapun, asal bukan wajah pria di sampingnya. Demi apapun Baekhyun malu, bahkan mungkin wajahnya sudah terlihat seperti cabai merah.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud" Baekhyun lirih "...aku hanya terkejut"

"Semua wanita mengatakan hal yang sama, tidak terkecuali dirimu Nona" pria itu terdengar meremehkan.

'Astaga, sombong sekali pria ini'

"Ah, ya" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Kau ingin tidur denganku?"

"Apa!?" Baekhyun menajamkan pendengaranya, bukan terkejut atau terhina. Tapi guncangan pesawat dan deru mesin pesawat yang hendak mendarat membuat indera pendengaranya tidak bisa mendengar kalimat pria itu dengan baik.

Pria itu tertawa renyah saat melihat ekspresi penasaran dari gadis yang berada di sampingnya. Salahkan saja pria itu yang mengatakanya bersamaan dengan guncangan juga dengungan suara mesin pesawat.

"Jadi, apa yang kau katakan Tuan?"

Baekhyun, gadis itu masih mencari tahu kalimat apa yang diucapkan pria itu.

Bukan menjawab, pria itu dengan cepat bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun karena pesawat sudah benar-benar berhenti.

"Ah astaga! pria itu benar-benar sombong" Baekyun menggerutu sambil membereskan barang yang dia bawa dan bergegas keluar dari pesawat.

Setelah mengambil bagasi, Baekhyun menghubungi atasanya jika dirinya sudah mendarat di Jepang dan sedang menuju Hotel yang sudah dipesankan untuknya, Baekhyun enggan menginap di Resort agar bisa beralasan pulang lebih dulu dari acara yang Beakhyun pikir akan membosankan.

"2 hari? yang benar saja, apa harus selama itu aku berada di sini?" Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, Baekhyun terus saja menggerutu karena dirinya akan berada di Jepang selama 2 hari.

"...pembukaan hanya beberapa jam, dan aku bisa kembali ke Korea setelahnya, tapi--"

'Kau bisa memanfaatkan waktu untuk berlibur Baek'

"Sejak kapan si tonggos itu baik hati padaku" Baekhyun hampir tidak percaya dengan perkataan atasanya sebelum dia berhasil membujuk Baekhyun untuk pergi.

"...ah, mungkin ini karena dia mengambil libur Chuseok ku, dan dia merasa bersalah padaku, tau diri juga ternyata"

Baekhyun mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk beristirahat, hingga jatuh tertidur dengan mudahnya, acara akan dimulai esok pukul 9, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika dia dia memilih waktu tidur panjangnya.

~Blue Sky~

Acara dimualai tepat waktu pada pukul 9, tidak ada yang menarik sama sekali bagi Baekhyun. Setelah acara peresmian Resort dan rangkaian acaranya selesai, Baekhyun memutuskan kembali ke Hotel tempatnya menginap. Tapi langkahnya tertahan karena seorang pria memanggil nya.

"Mau kembali sekarang Nona?" suara seseorang menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Kau?"

Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat pria bertubuh tinggi dengan potongan rambut under cut yang diwarnai silver berdiri di sekitarnya. Dia pria yang kemarin duduk di sampingnya selama penerbangan.

"Aku Richard Park, perwakilan dari Phoenix Grup" pria itu meperkenalkan diri.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun sedikit tidak percaya "...tapi--"

"Aku bahkan membemberikan pidato singkatku Nona" pria itu tidak terima dengan tatapan tidak percaya Baekhyun.

Sial! Kenapa Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menyadari kehadiran pria itu, sebenarnya Baekhyun hidup di bumi bagian mana hingga tidak mengenali CEO Phoenix Grup, dia bahkan bersikap tidak sopan di dalam pesawat. Perusahaanya memang baru bekerja sama dengan Phoenix Grup, tapi ketahuilah Baekhyun tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mereka, demi apapun itu bukan bagian pekerjaan Baekhyun. Ada tim lain yang selalu berhubungan denga mereka, yang Baekhyun ketahui hanya Phoenix Grup dan CEO nya yang bernama Richard Park, tanpa tahu wujud dan rupa pria itu.

Pantas saja kehadiranya di bandara tempo hari membuat kegaduhan melebihi seorang Idola yang melakukan penerbangan. Entah Baekhyun bodoh atau apa, tapi demi Tuhan, Baekhyun tidak berminat sama sekali mengetahui pria itu.

Saat acara, Baekhyun hanya duduk di tempat para undangan dan tidak terlalu berfokus pada acara itu, karena satu jam sebelumnya dia diberi tahu jika Kris, pimpinan sialan nya datang ke acara itu. Lalu apa gunanya Baekhyun berada di tempat ini? Untuk apa dia melakukan penerbangan ke Jepang saat liburan Chuseok. Dan Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun menyangka jika yang memberikan pidato singkat adalah seorang pria tua.

"Maafkan saya tidak mengenali anda Tuan Park" Baekhyun menunduk sopan pada pria yang mengaku bernama Richard itu.

"Apa kau sudah mempertimbangkan tawaranku saat di pesawat?"

"Tawaran?" Baekhyun berpikir. Gadis itu merasa jika keduanya tidak pernah terlibat pembicaraan.

"Sesaat sebelum pesawat mendarat" pria itu terlihat santai.

"Ah, itu" Baekhyun tersenyum entah untuk apa "...sejujurnya saya tidak mendengar apa yang anda ucapkan saat itu"

"Hei Park!" panggilan itu membuat Richard dan Baekhyun melihat ke sumber suara.

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas saat melihat siapa pria yang mendekat. Kris, pria itu yang membuat Baekhyun berada di tempat ini.

"...Baekhyun, kau mengenal Pria ini?"

"Apa?" Baekhyun terkejut saat Kris bersikap seolah Richard teman dekatnya. Atau Baekhyun saja yang tidak tahu? Entahlah, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak perduli.

"Ya, CEO yang paling menyedihkan di dunia ini" Kris meninju lengan Richard pelan.

"Tutup mulutmu Wu!"

Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan keduanya yang terlihat dekat satu sama lain, di sini Baekhyun merasa menjai orang paling bodoh. Apa Kris mempermainkanya? Jika dia datang sendiri, lalu apa maksudnya mengirim Baekhyun ke tempat ini.

"Direktur Wu" Baekhyun menyela.

"Ya Baekhyun"

"Aku permisi, aku akan kembali ke Korea sore ini, aku rasa urusanku di sini sudah selesai"

Baekhyun menunduk sebelum melangkah menjauhi kedua pria dengan tinggi hampir setara itu.

"Tunggu!" Richard memanggil Baekhyun lagi.

"Pertimbangkan tawaranku Nona" Richard memberikan kartu namanya pada Baekhyun.

"Tawaran? Tawaran apa?" Kris penasaran.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah tahu" Richard tersenyum aneh pada Kris.

"Hubungi aku jika kau berubah pikiran dan ingin bertahan di sini untuk beberapa waktu" Richard kembali tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

Seketika Baekhyun merasakan ada yang aneh dengan pria itu, sementara di bandara, pria itu terlihat dingin dan menyeramkan, pun auranya memang terlihat jelas jika pria bernama Richard itu mempunyai kekuasaan dan pengaruh yang besar. Tapi saat bicara dengan Bekhyun, semua kesan itu hilang.

"Jangan katakan jika kau akan merekrut Baekhyun dan mengambilnya dari perusahaanku" Kris tidak terima.

"Permisi" Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan kedua pria itu, gadis itu memilih pergi dengan segala rasa kesalnya pada Kris dan keadaan saat ini.

"Apa yang kau tawarkan untuk Baekhyun?" Kris, setelah Baekhyun menjauh dari keduanya.

Richard hanya memandangi punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh dari pandanganya.

"Tidak ada" Richard menggeleng pelan, matanya masih tertuju ke arah Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya.

"Eih, aku akan melakukan penerbangan ke China pukul 2 nanti, apa kau tidak ingin melepas rindu pada sahabatmu dulu Park?" Kris menepuk pundak Richard, membuat pria itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kris.

"Kau tertarik pada Baekhyun?" Kris menepuk pundak Richard sekali lagi karena sahabatnya terlihat tidak fokus "...itu tidak mudah, dia sangat sulit didekati, bahkan dia lebih tertarik pada buku-buku koleksinya ketimbang laki-laki, dan kau juga harus tahu diri Park" Kris menjelaskan Bagaimana Baekhyun, dan memperingatkan sahabatnya.

"Apa sekarang dia menjadi kutu buku?" Richard dengan nada datar.

"Sekarang? Aku kira sejak dulu dia seperti itu" Kris melirik Richard yang mulai mencurigakan. Richard hanya menggedikan bahunya acuh tak acuh.

'Kenapa kau tidak pernah mencariku Baekhyun?, kau terlihat baik-baik saja setelah malam itu, tapi aku tidak'

"Tck!" Richard melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganya "...ini sudah pukul 1 Kris, sepertinya kau tidak punya waktu banyak untuk mengejar penerbangan ke China"

"Ah! Sial!" Kris memegangi kepalanya saat Richard menunjukan jam di tanganya pada Kris.

Setelah menyadari jika waktunya sangat sempit, Kris langsung bertolak ke bandara untuk melakuka penerbangan ke China. Richard hanya tertawa melihat Kris seperti kebakaran jenggot mengingat dirinya tidak punya waktu banyak.

~Blue Sky~

Richard hanya memainkan goblet berisi wine yang tersisa haya seperempatnya setelah ia sesap. Richard tersenyum getir saat Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengenalinya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang melupakanya begitu saja, Richard menjadi pria menyedihkan seperti yang dikatakan Kris saat berada di Resort.

Kris dan Richard adalah sahabat semasa kuliah di kanada, Richard menceritakan semua tentang kehidupanaya pada pria itu, Kris bahkan menyebutnya bodoh dan pria menyedihkan yang terpuruk setelah kejadian malam itu. Bukan sesuatu yang fatal, Richard hanya melakukan One Night Stand dengan teman sekolah menengahnya saat malam perpisahan.

Pria mana yang terpuruk hanya karena hubungan cinta semalam dengam seorang gadis? Bahkan itu biasa terjadi di kanada. Richard bahkan menjadi laki-laki incaran bagi para gadis-gadis di kampusnya untuk melakukan hubungan itu, bahkan mereka rela membuka pahanya lebar-lebar untuk pria seksi seperti Richard, bahkan mereka rela saat Richard menghentak mereka dengan kerasa dan mendapatkan tamparan saat melakukanya, dan itu adalah salah satu kebiasaan Richard saat meniduri gadis-gadis itu.

Tapi bagi Richard tidak semudah itu melupakan Baekhyun, gadis itu adalah cinta pertamanya, dan Richard adalah yang pertama bagi gadis itu. Jika dipikirkan ulang, tidak ada ruginya untuk Richard yang bisa bercinta dengan seseorang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya terlebih dialah sang juara yang mendapatkan keperawananya.

Seharusnya gadis itu menangis dan datang padanya dan mengemis pertanggung jawaban atas perbuatan Richard. Tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi, karena gadis itu bersikap acuh tak acuh sementara Richard sangat mengkhawatirkanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Richard mendekati Baekhyun setelah gadis itu keluar dari perpustakaan sekolah mereka untuk mengembalikan buku-buku yang dia pinjam.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi padaku?" gadis itu bersikap seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Keduanya memang tidak pernah dekat, selama bersekolah di tempat yang sama, keduanya hanya saling mengenal satu sama lain, keduanya tidak dekat.

Richard hanya diam mendengar jawaban gadis itu yang menganggap itu tidak ada artinya sama sekali.

"Baekhyun bukankah malam itu kita--"

"Anggap tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa Park Chanyeol-ssi, itu hanya cinta semalam dan tidak pantas untuk diingat, aku harus pergi" sergah gadis bernama Baekhyun itu.

Setelahnya, gadis itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Richard yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Baekhyun" panggilnya lagi, ini salah Richard merasa sikap Baekhyun tidak seharusnya seperti itu.

"Ah, selamat atas kelulusan kita, semoga kita diberkati kesuksesan kelak"

Baekhyun berbalik dan melambaikan tanganya pada Richard. Sakit? Tentu saja Richard sakit hati, laki-laki itu merasa dipermainkan.

Richard tidak bisa melupakan kejadian malam itu, tidak pernah, terlebih rasa sakit hatinya atas sikap Baekhyun padanya. Richard lebih suka menggunakan nama asingnya ketimbang nama aslinya yaitu Park Chanyeol, karena dengan menyebut nama 'Chanyeol' dia akan mengingat kembali rasa sakitnya. Bahkan Richard mengubah penampilanya, pria itu membuang jauh kacamata tebalnya, dan mewarnai rambutnya juga merubah gaya penampilanya, dia bertekad tidak akan pernah kembali menjadi Park Chanyeol seorang kutu buku yang kehadiramya sama sekali tidak dilihat oleh gadis yang disukainya yaitu Byun Baekhyun.

"Jika dulu kau tidak pernah datang dan mencariku, kali ini aku akan memberikan cerita lain" Richard tersenyum sebelah.

Richard kembali tersenyum miring setelah membaca sebuah pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"...aku akan pastikan kali ini kau akan mencariku. sekali lagi, ya, sekali lagi aku akan menyentuhmu tanpa ampun hingga kau bertekuk lutut padaku"

Baekhyun mengirimkan pesan padanya dan memintanya untuk bertemu di lobi Resort tempat Richard menginap.

"Menunggu lama?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapati pria yang dia temui siang tadi berdiri di hadapanya. Baekhyun tidak menyadari kehadiran pria itu karena terlalu fokus dengan novel yang belum selesai dia baca saat penerbangan ke Jepang.

Baekhyun terlihat sedikit berbeda dengan siang tadi, gadis itu memakai pakaian casual serupa saat dirinya di pesawat dan kali ini Baekhyun menggunakan sebuah kacamata untuk membantu penglihatanya.

"Maaf saya tidak menyadari anda datang" Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Apa artinya kau menerima tawaranku Nona?" Richard memasukan kedua tanganya kedalam saku celananya.

"Sejujurnya, saya tidak tahu tawaran apa yang anda berikan pada saya Tuan Park" Baekhyun bersikap sopan, dan jangan lupakan senyum nya.

Richard merasakan debaran aneh di dadanya setelah kembali melihat senyum itu.

"Jangan terlalu bersikap formal, ini di luar urusan pekerjaan Nona" Richard berusaha menetralkan kembali degup janyungnya.

"Baiklah" Baekhyun kembali tersenyum.

'Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu Baekhyun'

"Apa kau mau tidur denganku?" Richard mengatakanya tanpa ragu "...aku tidak pernah meminta ini pada wanita manapun, karena merekalah yang biasa meminta--"

'Plak!'

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Richard atas perkataan lancangnya, dan kejadian itu dilihat hampir semua orang yang ada di tempat itu. Tidak terlalu ramai memang, karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam.

"Jaga bicaramu Tuan! Saya bukan seorang pelacur yang bisa ditiduri dan dibayar dengan sebuah nominal hanya untuk kepuasan mereka, tidak terkecuali anda" Baekhyun tersulut emosi seketika.

Mungkin gadis lain akan tersipu dan menyetujui tawaran pria seperti Richard dengan senang hati, taupun jika menolak, wanita itu akan sedikit basa-basi dan menolaknya dengan kata-kata halus.

"Kau sudah berubah menjadi lebih preventif, berbeda sekali dengan gadis yang menarik sembarang laki-laki sembari menangis dan meminta laki-laki itu menidurinya" Richard tidak bergeming seolah tamparan dari Baekhyun tidak berarti apa-apa.

'Plak!'

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun mendratkan tamparan di pipi pria itu.

"Aku--"

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau tidak pernah mencariku setelah malam itu" sergah Richard.

"Hei Park Chanyeol! Ayo tidur denganku, aku jamin jika aku masih perawan"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saat Chanyeol berjalan melewatinya. Keduanya tengah berada di pesta perpisahan sekolah menengah. Pesta itu di adakan di Ballroom sebuah Hotel. Baekhyun terlihat berantakan dengan sisa air mata yang masih menggenang di pelupuk mata gadis itu. Baekhyun menggunakan gaun pendek tanpa lengan, dan sepatu bersol datar.

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menyeret laki-laki berkacamata bulat ber rambut ikal legam itu. Chanyeol bukan kalah dengan tenaga Baekhyun yang tidak seberapa, hanya saja dirinya tidak mau menyakiti seorang perempuan yang dipastikan akan tersungkur jika Chanyeol menarik tanganya paksa.

"B-Baek, ini, ini tidak benar" Chanyeol saat Baekhyun memojokanya di dinding.

"Ayolah, bukankah kau menyukaiku?, tiduri aku sekarang, aku rela melepaskan keperawananku untukmu, karena sepertinya keperawananku tidak berharga sama sekali baginya" Baekhyun meluruhkan airmatanya lagi.

"Itu-itu"

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Laki-laki itu tahu jika Baekhyun sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik, Chanyeol melihatnya saat Baekhyun didorong kuat oleh Daehyun yang sudah menjadi kekasih gadis itu selama 2 tahun. Chanyeol tidak tahu pasti apa yang mereka ributkan, hingga akhirnya bayangan Nayeon yang memeluk Dehyun dan memagut bibir laki-laki itu di hadapan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengerti jika hubungan Baekhyun dan kekasihnya berakhir dengan tidak baik.

"Kekasihku menolak untuk bercinta denganku dengan alasan tubuhku tidak menarik, bahkan dia selalu menyakitiku dengan pergi bersama gadis-gadis murahan itu, walaupun aku mengatakan aku masih perawan, dia tetap menolakku dan malah memutuskan hubungan kami dan memilih Nayeon" Baekhyun menangis sementara tanganya menarik kuat kerah baju yang Chanyeol kenakan

"...jadi aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk menjadi yang pertama untukku, aku akan melepas keperawananku untukmu, jika seorang kutu buku sepertimu saja menolakku, itu artinya memang aku tidak menarik sama sekali" Baekhyun terdengar menyedihkan.

Keduanya hanya diam setelah Baekhyun mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal. Chanyeol bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Baekhyun mendecih, keterdiaman Chanyeol semakin membuatnya berpikir jika dirinya memang tidak menarik sama sekali di mata lelaki.

Baekhyun melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah pakaian Chanyeol, gadis itu berlalu sembari menyeka kasar air matanya.

'Grep'

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat Chanyeol menahan lenganya.

"Kau berminat Park Chanyeol si kutu buku?" Baekhyun berperan menjadi gadis nakal yang menantang seorang Park Chanyeol untuk menyentuhnya malam ini. Chanyeol terkenal sebagai kutu buku yang setiap harinya hanya berkencan dengan buku-buku di perpustakaan.

"Hanya, --hanya jangan menyesal setelah semuanya terjadi" Chanyeol tercekat saat mengatakanya. Chanyeol memang menyukai Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol memilih diam dan hanya puas jika harus menggumi gadis itu dari jauh, Chanyeol berprinsip jika dia suka bukan berarti dia cinta.

"Tidak akan, aku mengatakanya secara sadar, dan tidak dalam pengaruh alkohol" Baekhyun menyeka airmatanya .

"Tapi, tapi--"

"Aku dengar kau menyukaiku, jadi ini kesempatan bagus untukmu Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun kembali menghimpit Chanyeol ke dinding.

Chanyeol melihat keresahan di mata gadis itu, Baekhyun hanya terbawa emosi saat mengatakanya, Chanyeol tahu, sorot mata gadis itu menyiratkan banyak kesakitan, Baekhyun kecewa, marah, dan membenci ini semua.

"Sudahlah" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan berniat pergi.

'Chu'

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun tanpa aba-aba. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menyambar bibir yang mengecupnya ragu-ragu. Entahlah ini salah atau tidak, Baekhyun sudah di butakan oleh amarahnya sendiri.

"Lakukan seperti ini"

Baekhyun memulai ciumanya di bibir Chanyeol, gadis itu sangat agresif saat memagut bibir Chanyeol, Baekhyun bermain seperti seorang yang ahli berciuman, sedangkan Chanyeol terlihat kaku, walaupun akhirnya laki-laki itulah yang mendominasi ciuman panas mereka.

"Aku harap Penismu sebesar tubuhmu" entah siapa yang mengajarkan Baekhyun mengatakan hal kotor seperti itu.

"Argh!" Chanyeol menggeram saat tangan Baekhyun menyusup ke dalam celana yang Chanyeol kenakan.

"Wow, memang ini besar" lagi, Baekhyun meluruhkan air matanya.

"Baekhyun! Hentikan! Argh!"

Chanyeol laki-laki normal, dia tidak tahan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingin sekali membanting tubuh gadis itu dan berbalik menghimpit nya ke dinding dan menyetubuhi gadis yang sudah menggodanya itu tanpa ampun. Bukan hal mudah bagi keduanya, karena Baekhyun terlihat kembali meneteskan air matanya. Chanyeol tidak tega melihatnya, Baekhyun melakukan ini semua hanya karena amarah.

"Ayo lakukan Park Chanyeol"

Tapi Chanyeol hilang kesabaran saat Baekhyun terus saja menggoda miliknya, laki-laki itu menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke salah satu kamar yang ada di Hotel itu.

Tidak ada yang tahu jika Hotel tempat mereka melakukan pesta malam ini adalah milik keluarga Chanyeol. Dan laki-laki berambut ikal itu punya akses bebas di tempat itu.

Chanyeol membanting tubuh Baekhyun ke atas ranjang dan menggumulinya, Chanyeol melamparkan kacamata yang dia kenakan ke atas meja di samping tempat tidur. Chanyeol mencumbu gadis itu dengan lembut seperti seorang ahli, Demi Tuhan itu terjadi dengan sendirinya, tatapan mata Baekhyun yang semula menyiratkan kesedihan dan amarah berubah menjadi sayu karena terbuai sentuhan Chanyeol.

Sentuhan demi sentuhan semain membuat keduanya terbakar gairah, kaduanya sudah bertelanjang, pakaian yang mereka kenakan sudah berserakan di lantai. Baekhyun melenguh dan mendesah saat Chanyeol memainkan buah dadanya, Chanyeol meremas salah satunya dengan kasar sementara mulutnya mencumbu yang lain.

Chanyeol mulai memasukan jari-jari tanganya kedalam kewanitaan gadis itu dan menggodanya, hingga Baekhyun menggeliat merasakan sakit dan gelenyar-gelenyar aneh di tubuhnya.

"Chanhh~yeolhh~"

Chanyeol menatap tajam tubuh Bakhyun yang menggeliat, laki-laki itu semakin terbakar giarah saat melihat tubuh gadis yang dia sukai, ini gila. Selama ini Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjadi kekasih Baekhyun, apalagi bisa menidurinya. Yang terjadi malam ini di luar dugaan.

"Akhh~"

Chanyeol tersadar saat merasakan cairan hangat yang membasahi jari-jarinya, orgasme Baekhyun menyadarkan dirinya jika gadis itu sudah sangat siap untuk menerima miliknya.

"Baekhyun"

Chanyeol memposisikan miliknya untuk memasuki gadis itu, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah setelah orgasme pertamanya. Chanyeol mulai memasukan dan mendorong miliknya kuat hingga bisa masuk dalam sekali hentak.

"Chanyeol sialan!"

Baekhyun berteriak dan mengumpat pada laki-laki yang sedang menggagahinya, airmatanya kembali luruh saat merasakan sakit saat milik Chanyeol menerobos masuk begitu saja, Baekhyun menangis keras, demi apapun itu sakit.

"Baek, maafkan aku aku tidak tahu jika itu--" Chanyeol panik dan memeluk Baekhyun, laki-laki itu mengusap punggung Baekhyun agar kembali tenang "...Demi Tuhan maafkan aku Baekhyun" Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

Tapi rasa bersalah Chanyeol kalah dengan kenikmatan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, hangat dan basah, juga denyutan dari lubang yang dia robek dengan miliknya seolah memaksanya untuk bergerak, bahkan Chanyeol rela saat Baekhyun menggigit kuat pundaknya untuk meredam suara tangisnya.

Keduanya larut dalam kenikmatan yang baru pertama kali mereka kecap, tidak ada kata-kata yang berarti yang keluar dari mulut keduanya selain lenguhan dan desahan nikmat. Hingga lenguhan penjang mengakhiri pergumulan mereka malam itu. Keduanya berbaring saling membelakangi, keduanya hanya diam, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tidak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun, hingga akhirnya terlelap.

Esok hari, saat Chanyeol membuka matanya, dia sudah tidak mendapati Baekhyun berada di kamar itu, Chanyeol mendapati kamar itu sudah rapi, bahkan pakaianya yang semalam dia biarkan tergeletak di lantai sudah terlipat rapi di atas meja.

"Aku ingin mengatakanya Baekhyun" Chanyeol seperti orang bodoh "...aku menyukaimu, aku tahu ini terlambat, tapi aku benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh dengan perasaanku" Chanyeol hanya bicara pada udara.

~Blue Sky~

"Aku merasa menjadi laki-laki beruntung karena mendapatkan apa yang laki-laki lain inginkan. Tapi aku tidak tahu di mana letak kesalahanku hingga kau tidak pernah mencariku sekalipun walaupun aku sudah mengambil sesuatu yang berharga darimu"

"Maaf, aku harus kembali"

"Baekhyun! tidurlah bersamaku, dan buat ini menjadi impas"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu? Aku menjadi pria yang semakin menyedihkan setelah malam itu, aku selalu berpikir, apakah aku laki-laki yang sangat buruk dan sangat tidak pantas?"

"Bukan hal yang wajar bagi seorang laki-laki jika selalu mengingat kejadian malam itu. Pria manapun akan menganggap itu bukan apa-apa dan hanya menganggap kisah cinta satu malam itu bisa terjadi kapanpun tanpa membebani pikiran. Tapi aku tidak seperti itu"

"Aku membenci diriku saat itu, aku memutuskan melupakan itu semua, kejadian malam itu, dan dirimu. tapi nyatanya tidak sekalipun aku bisa melupakan semuanya" Richard mulai geram karena Baekhyun sudah mempermalukanya dengan menampar wajah pria itu

"...aku selalu dihantui rasa bersalah, tapi aku marah karena nyatanya aku tidak pernah ada di ingatanmu barang sedikitpun" Richard dengan nada lebih tinggi.

"Tapi berkat doamu waktu itu, aku bisa sukses seperti hari ini, aku--"

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang dihatui kejadian malam itu?" suara Baekhyun tidak kalah menyentak "...kau pikir aku bangga sudah menyerahkan sesuatu yang berharaga itu tanpa beban dan pergi begitu saja seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa?"

Keduanya tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang menonton keduanya yang beradu amarah, keduanya tersulut amarah, Richard lah penyebabnya, pria itu memantik amarah yang siap membakar keduanya.

"Aku hampir gila hanya dengan memikirkanya, aku berpikir jika aku gadis murahan, aku--aku berpikir jika aku tidak akan pernah dekat lagi dengan seorang laki-laki, aku masih muda, tapi aku tidak berani lagi memikirkan untuk berkencan, bahkan hanya berdekatan dengan laki-laki saja aku merasa malu!"

Baekhyun berteriak, air matanya mulai luruh, Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan apapun saat ini, gadis itu hanya ingin semuanya terlampiaskan, Richard sudah menghinanya, dan menganggap dirinya seperti wanita murahan.

"Kau pikir aku tidak terbebani? Aku merasa jika aku gadis kotor dan tidak pantas" Baekhyun nyalang, wanita itu mencengkeram kuat buku yang dia pegang "...buku ini!"

'Buagh'

Baekhyun melemparkan buku yang dia pegang kearah Richard, buku itu jatuh tepat di bawah kaki pria tinggi itu dan membuat secarik kertas yang berada di dalamya keluar.

"Mungkin ini sudah ke seribu kali aku membacanya selama 8 tahun ini, aku--aku bahkan mencurinya dari perpustakaan sekolah setelah membacanya, membaca surat yang seseorang selipkan di antara halamanya" Baekhyu mengepalkan kedua tanganya "...entah orang itu tidak sengaja meninggalkanya atau dia memang terlalu bodoh karena meninggalkanya di dalam buku itu"

"Baekhyun" Richard melemah, pria itu mengenali dengan baik buku apa yang Baekhyun lemparkan ke arahnya. Buku itu adalah miliknya, sebuah Novel yang berjudul 'Blue Sky'.

"Aku menemukan seseorang yang menulisnya, tapi aku kecewa saat dia hanya diam dan tidak mendekat barang selangkahpun" Baekhyun melemah "...setelah malam itu aku hanya berpikir jika kau tidak benar-benar menyukaiku, hankan saat Daehyun keparat itu menyakitiku, tidak sedikitpun kau mendekat, dan malam itu--jika saja malam itu kau mengatakanya padaku, jika kau menyukaiku, maka aku akan datang padamu. Tapi aku tidak mendengar apapun dari mulutmu, bahkan setelah semuanya terjadi, kau tetap diam, jadi aku hanya berpikir kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh, aku tidak pernah diinginkan laki-laki manapun tidak terkecuali dirimu"

Keduanya terdiam sesaat, Richard tidak bisa mendefinisikan perasaanya saat ini.

"Jadi, mari kita lakukan sesuai keinginanmu, kita tidur bersama agar semuanya impas" Baekhyun mendekat dan meraih tangan pria itu "...dan setelahnya mari kita tidak saling bertemu"

"Apa kau juga menyukaiku?"

"Jangan membahasnya, itu semua sudah berlalu"

"Baekhyun maafkan aku"

"Ayo--" Baekhyun menarik tangan besar Richard dengan air mata berderai.

"Baekhyun!"

Richard menyentak tangan gadis itu hingga terlepas, pria itu merasa bersalah.

"Bukan aku tidak mengenalimu saat di pesawat, aku bahkan sangat tahu jika itu dirimu, tapi tidak ada alasan aku harus menyambutmu, kita tidak sedekat itu walaupun hanya untuk berbasa-basi" Baekhyun di sela tangisnya.

Selama ini Richard salah paham, pria itu merasa sudah menjadi orang yang paling egois karena menyalahkan Baekhyun atas kejadian itu, Richard membenci Baekhyun tanpa alasan, tanpa mengetahui keadaan gadis itu sebenarnya, bahkan Baekhyun jauh lebih menderita daripada pria itu.

"Dan aku benci harus mengatakan ini, aku pikir jika tidak akan pernah mengatakan pada siapapun tentang hal ini, tapi, dia anakmu, sialan!" Baekhyun melemparkan sebuah kertas kecil hasil pemeriksaan ultrasound beberapa tahun lalu yang dia simpan di dalam dompetnya dan membawanya kemanapun dia pergi

"...tapi dia tidak bisa bertahan karena tubuhnku melemah saat usianya menginjak 8 minggu, dia luruh karena keadaanku bertambah buruk"

"Baekhyun"

Bukan ini yang Richard harapkan, pria itu ingin membalas dendam pada Baekhyun yang sudah membuatnya terpuruk selama bertahun-tahun, tapi saat dihadapkan dengan kenyataan, Richard merasa jika dirinya lah penjahat sebenarnya.

Andai saja dia tidak menjadi pecundang dan berani mengakui perasaanya pada Baekhyun, andai saja dia mau mengulurkan tangan untuk Baekhyun yang patahati waktu itu, andai saja dia tidak mengamini permintaan Baekhyun untuk tidur bersama.

"Dia gadis yang sangat cantik, aku menyukainya. Dia tersenyum seakan tidak ada beban yang dia rasakan, aku menyukai bagaimana dia tersenyum, bahkan saat dia tertawa seketika langit akan menjadi cerah, dia cantik dengan caranya"

"Tapi laki-laki itu adalah awan mendung yang selalu menaungi langi biru, laki-laki itu selalu membuatnya menangis, tapi aku bisa apa untuk menyibak mendung yang menaungi langit biru itu?"

"Aku menyukainya, langit biruku, semua akan bersinar cerah jika langit menjadi biru, ingin sekali aku menjadi awan putih yang menghiasinya agar terlihat lebih indah, tapi aku bisa apa? Aku hanya laki-laki pengecut yang tidak berharga"

"Aku mencintainya Langit Biru-ku, aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun"

-Loey Park-

Richard melihat sekilas jari tengahnya yang memang terdapat sebuah Tattoo bertuliskan 'Loey' yang dia buat saat baru menginjak tahun pertama sekolah menengah.

Richard mengenali tulisan tanganya di secarik kertas, dia memang menuliskanya di perpustakaan sekolah saat itu, Richard menyimpanya di dalam buku itu sebelum dia mencari buku lain yang hendak dia baca, tapi saat dia kembali ke tempat duduknya semula, buku itu sudah tidak di tempatnya.

"Aku mohon jangan pernah bertemu lagi, bahkan di belahan bumi manapun, jika kita tidak sengaja berpapasan jangan pernah menyapaku" Baekhyun dengan nada memohon "...aku menerima tawaranmu, ayo tidur bersama agar semuanya impas seperti apa yang kau katakan"

"Baekhyun aku tidak bermaksud--"

"Jika kau tidak berminat lagi, aku pamit, lupakan aku dan semua kejadian yang pernah terjadi, tidak ada alasan untuk kita menjadi dekat satu sama lain" Baekhyun berbalik, wanita itu sudah tidak tahan dan memilih melangkah menjauh "...kau mendapatkan sakit hatimu, dan akupun demikian, dan aku rasa itu sudah cukup impas, aku datang untuk memberikan buku itu padamu, karena sejak awal aku sudah salah karena membawanya dan membaca surat itu"

"Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu" Richard berteriak dan menghentikan langkah Baekhyun.

"Lupakan perasaanmu, tidak pantas pria beristri sepertimu menyatakan perasaan pada wanita lain" Baekhyun lirih.

Richard memang sudah menikah setahun lalu, Kris mengatakanya saat pria itu hendak melakukan penerbangan ke China. Kris memperingatkan Baekhyun agar tidak terbuai dengan pesona Richard. Kris atasan yang baik terlepas sikap anehnya yang terkadang membuat Bekhyun kesal.

Kris sangat mengenal Richard yang tidak jarang meniduri wanita manapun yang dia inginkan, Chanyeol menjelma menjadi laki-laki brengsek seperti Richard setelah kejadian itu. Lagi-lagi pria itu menyesal, sudah menyimpan kebencian begitu banyak untuk Baekhyun, bahkan dirinya meniduri wanita-wanita itu demi menghilangkan jejak Baekhyun, tapi nyatanya Baekhyun tidak pernah hilang dari hati dan pikiranya.

Malam itu bukan apa-apa, cerita cinta semalam hanyalah cerita lama yang lazim terjadi dan tidak patut diingat. Ini semua hanya tentang salah paham, jika saja kebenaran datang sejak awal, jika saja keduanya jujur dengan perasaan masing-masing, itu semua tidak akan menjelma menjadi masalah yang rumit, ini sederhana, hanya saja mereka sendiri yang membuat ini jadi rumit.

Richard mengejar langkah Baekhyun dan berhasil meraih pundak wanita itu.

"Jika aku membuatmu kesakitan, maafkan aku dan hal yang paling membuatmu sangat kesakitan. Maafkan dirimu sendiri, berubahlah menjadi Park Chanyeol yang lebih baik, bukan menjadi Richard Park, krena Richard hanya topeng yang menutupi kelemahan seorang Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun tanpa berbalik "...sekali lagi, jangan pernah mencariku atau ingin tahu tentangku, lupakan aku dan kejadian malam itu, itu semua sudah berlalu, lupakan dendam mu"

"Langit tidak hanya biru, langit akan menghitam saat matahari pergi, jika langit biru membuat semuanya cerah, langit yang menghitam bukan hal yang buruk, ada kalanya kecerahan membuat manusia lelah, dan saat semuanya menjadi gelap, itu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menghilangkan semua kelelahan" Baekhyun menurunkan tangan Richard dari pundaknya dan berbalik menatap pria itu "...sekali lagi aku katakan, berubahlah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik, bukan berubah menjadi orang lain, selamat tinggal Park Chanyeol"

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Richard yang masih shock, pria itu masih sama. Richard masihlah Park Chanyeol yang lambat, Richard masihlah Park Chanyeol yang bodoh yang membiarkan cintanya pergi tanpa mau berjuang.

Bahkan saat istrinya menggugat cerai 3 bulan lalu, pria itu tidak bergeming dan tidak mau berjuang mempertahankan rumah tangganya yang hanya seumur jagung, pria itu terlalu tak acuh hingga Seo Joo Hyun wanita yang dinikahinya dengan alasan tidak berdasar menggugat perceraian.

"Aku memang seorang pecundang"

Richard hanya menatap kepergian Baekhyun tanpa berani mengejarnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika gadis itu Baekhyun" Kris tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kris, bukankah--"

"Zizi menyusulku ke sini, jadi tidak ada lagi alasan aku terbang ke China" Kris dengan gayanya.

"Ah ya" Richard hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kau akan diam saja seperti itu?" Kris menatap heran pria di sampingnya yang terlihat hanya diam "...kau ini pria atau bukan? Dulu kau melepaskanya begitu saja, bahkan istrimu saja tidak kau perjuangkan, aku memperingatkanmu siang tadi karena aku tahu kau memang menyedihkan, tapi apakah kali ini kau mau mempertahankan sikap menyedihkanmu itu dan kembali menjadi seorang pecundang?" Kris merasa gemas dengan sahabatnya yang terkesan lamban.

"Aku tidak pantas--"

"Pria bodoh! Pecundang! Mati saja kau Park Chanyeol!" Kris memukul belakang kepala Richard dan membuat pria itu terlihat emosi.

"Tutup mulutmu Wu Yifan!" Richard menarik kerah pakaian Kris.

"Jika tidak ingin aku menyebutmu dan menyumpahimu seperti itu, kejar dia, dasar bodoh!"

"Apa!? Aku--sial!!!"

Richard menangkap kunci mobil yang Kris lemparkan ke udara.

"Semoga berhasil!" Kris tersenyum melihat Richard yang mulai menyadari apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Richard mengendarai mobil yang Kris pinjamkan dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata dan menyusul taksi yang membawa Baekhyun.

Taksi itu menuju bandara, sepertinya Baekhyun akan kembali ke Korea saat ini juga. Sesaat setelah taksi berhenti, Richard menghentikan mobilnya tepat di belakang taksi itu dan mengejar wanita yang keluar dari taksi itu. Richard berhasil menarik lengan wanita itu.

"Baek--"

"Ya! Siapa--"

"Maaf, aku salah orang" Richard melepaskan tanganya karena wanita itu bukan Baekhyun yang dia cari.

"...Baekhyun" Richard berlari kesana kemari seperti orang kesetanan.

Pria itu melihat dan mengamati setiap orang yang sedang Check in, bahkan dengan sedikit keributan, Richard berhasil masuk ke ruang tunggu, tapi dia tidak menemukan Baekhyun di manapun. Hampir 2 jam Richard berada di tempat itu, tapi pencarianya tidak ada hasil.

"Haah"

Richard keluar dengan langkah gontai, pria itu duduk di area pertemuan dan meremas kuat rambutnya. Lagi-lagi dia menjadi seorang pecundang.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, maafkan aku, maafkan aku--aku Arghh!!!"

Richard menangis, dia merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Pria itu terus saja mengacak dan meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"Baekhyun, maafkan--"

"Berhentilah menjadi awan mendung yang menutupi keindahan langit biru" suara itu mengiterupsi.

Richard mendongak untuk melihat seseorang yang berdiri tepat di hadapanya.

"Baekhyun"

Richard berlutut memeluk pinggang Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Lagi-lagi mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang di tempat itu. Richard menangis seperti orang bodoh, Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Jadilah awan putih yang menjadikan langit biru semakin indah" Baekhyun memberanikan diri memeluk pundak pria yang memeluk pinggangnya. Richard masih berlutut, walaupun posisi seperti itu terlihat tidak nyaman, keduanya tetap tidak bergeming.

"Baekhyun maafkan aku, aku berjanji akan berhenti menjadi pecundang" Richard mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan pernah berjanji Chanyeol, hanya buktikanlah jika kau memang bersungguh-sungguh"

"Aku sudah bercerai, menikahlah denganku" Richard melonggarkan pelukanya dan menatap wajah Baekhyun yang menunduk menatapnya.

"Aku belum mencintaimu Chanyeol" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, wanita itu hanya tersenyum.

"Aku harus bertanggung jawab" Richard masih berlutut, tapi pria itu sudah melepaskan pelukanya di pinggang Baekhyun.

"Jangan mengajakku menikah hanya karena tanggung jawab, dan lagi, tidak ada hal yang perlu kau pertanggung jawaban dariku"

Baekhyun dengan nada lembut, entahlah, Baekhyun hanya tidak tega melihat Richard seperti itu. Sebelumya dia sangat marah karena diperlakukan seperti wanita murahan, jika saja Kris tidak membujuknya selama satu jam lebih, mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan sudi menemui Richard. Baekhyun tahu jika Richard salah paham, Baekhyun menerima saran Kris yang menceritakan semua tentang bagaimana menyedihkannya Richard tanpa melewatkan sedikitpun kejadian yang dia tahu.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Richard menatap Baekhyun dari posisinya.

"Berjuanglah memperoleh maafku"

"Baekhyun maafkan aku, maafkan aku" Richard meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dan mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali.

"Jangan seperti ini, kau hanya mempermalukan dirimu sendiri" Baekhyun merasa jika orang-orang di tempat itu mulai berkerumun mengelilingi mereka.

"Baekhyun maafkan aku, maafkan aku, aku menyesal, aku mohon maafkan aku" Richard menarik tangan Baekhyun dan memeluk pinggang wanita itu lagi.

"Kenapa kau mengejarku sampai ke bandara? Aku kembali ke Hotel setelah Kris menelponku dan menceramahiku sampai telingaku panas, padahal kau bisa menemuiku di Korea"

Baekhyun mengusap kepala Richard, awalnya Baekhyun ragu, tapi tidak ada salahnya sedikit berbaik hati pada pria itu.

"Tapi kau tidak mengijinkanku menemuimu"

"Dasar bodoh! Sudah pernah menikah masih saja bodoh"

Baekhyun memukul dahi pria itu dengan telapak tanganya hingga pria itu mendongak menatapnya memelas.

"Ya aku memang bodoh"

Richard mengangguk dan mencari kenyamanan di perut Baekhyun.

"Apa kau memaafkanku?"

"Aku akan berusaha"

"Terimakasih Baekhyun"

"Ya Chanyeol"

~Blue Sky~

End.

Terimakasih jika kalian tidak menghujat, terus terang saya sedih baca beberapa review yang membuat saya merasa seperti orang bodoh.

Saya bukan penulis profesional, jadi jika masih banyak kekurangan pada tulisan saya, saya minta maaf. Sederhana saja, kalau tidak suka lebih baik diam, kalau mau kasih saran tolong kalimatnya yang baik.

Saya masih belajar, saya buka pro, dan saya tidak ada dasar, saya hanya amatir, jangan menghujat dan menghina, karena saya juga manusia yang punya hati dan perasaan.


End file.
